fatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Sword
The Cheese Sword is an easter-egg item that can only be found in the Steam version of the game. The total damage output ranges from 42 damage to 142 damage, referring to the 'answer to life', a popular quote from the book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy . The sword belongs in a set with another easter-egg item, the Peranto's Cheesehead of the Emerald Bay. Description The Cheese Sword deals a massive amount of damage against foes, not only because of its innate damage, but also because of its special damage type (cheese). On the downside, it can not be enchanted with abilities or with Gem Sockets. Because of how powerful it is, and the fact that it is an easter egg, the weapon is extremely difficult to get. It has a 0.667% (approx.) chance of being dropped by a Lich Lord. It is highly advised that you do not sell this item if you obtain it, as it's only worth 1.5 million gold, which is insignificant compared to how rare the item itself is. Trivia *The Cheese Sword '''can be sold for 1,518,675 gold, and can be repurchased for 9,427,821 gold, but it can never appear randomly in a shop. *The '''Cheese Sword is the only weapon in the game with a Fast swing rate that does over 120 damage *It's impossible to look at the texture of the Cheese Sword '''while using an external program, because the file for the texture is saved as a .chp *The '''Cheese Sword '''does a 'Cheese Damage' type, which mean no mobs in the entire game have any resists, or weaknesses to the weapon *It's unknown why the Cheese Sword was ever introduced into the game, some believe it was a test weapon to try to add more endgame content to the '''Steam Edition, others say it is just simply an easter egg. *The Cheese Sword 'was ''supposedly ''created before the Peranto's Cheesehead of the Emerald Bay, and simply did not get implemented into the game, but this is an unsupported piece of evidence. *The '''Cheese Sword '''was going to be renamed to Peranto's Cheese Sword of the Emerald Bay, but the weapon itself was scrapped before the name change could be implemented. It was then it was added to the Steam Edition of the game without the name change. *In the code, the Cheese Sword is actually referred to as the '''C/''heese Sword, (with the alt code) making it unobtainable using cheats. *Statistically speaking, the Cheese Sword '''was only obtained 7 times (without cheating or external hacks) throughout the game's history, because approximately 1100 Lich Lord have been killed throughout the life of the '''Steam Edition '''of the game. 0.667% of the 1100 Lich Lord that were killed in the game is roughly 7. *It is unknown why only the Lich Lord drops the '''Cheese Sword. It is speculated that this is supposed to be an adult joke that only the producers understand. Category:Sword Class Category:Weapons Category:Easter Eggs